


Finding Neverland

by lipstickstains



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan & The Pirates, Peter Pan (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:52:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipstickstains/pseuds/lipstickstains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New School means starting over for Mira, which means leaving her old crush, friends, and brothers behind, but Mira is not prepared for the adventure to follow after she finds a shadow in her suitcase. But where is the shadow's owner? Pack a bag and run away with Mira to Neverland and find love, adventure, and excitement</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Neverland

All Children grow up… except one.

“Come on boys, come on. Mom said we had to be home an hour ago!”  
I shouted at the boys as I raced down the street on my bike. My fencing gear was slung over my shoulder, schoolbag and books in my basket. I abruptly stopped as a cat ran in front of me. Johnny and Andy were behind me on their skateboards but had caught up as soon as the cat ran in front of me. I parked my bike and locked it up on the fence in front of our old brick house and ran inside, the boys following behind me.  
“MOM WE’RE HOME! We got stuck at fencing practice,” I said as I glared at Johnny, who was putting some of our fallen ribbons next to our trophies. I walked into the kitchen to see mom cutting up some vegetables. I walk up next to her and take some, popping a cherry tomato in my mouth.  
“That’s fine, just as long as you got home before your father. How was fencing practice today?” Johnny, Andy and I all exchanged glances back and forth, before Johnny stated: “It was fine.”  
“Johnny got in trouble!” Andy shouted. He stuck his tongue out and stood like he was preparing to be chased around the house. Johnny plopped another cherry tomato in his mouth before beginning to chase him. I turned to mom to explain what had happened.  
“He ‘accidentally’ hit a guy in the ‘X Zone.’ It was hilarious because the guy wasn’t wearing a cup!” She glared at me for laughing.  
“What? That’s why we had to wait. Johnny boy here just couldn’t contain the urge.”  
“Mira! Shut up! You’re not helping!” Johnny said as he re-entered the room panting.  
“Mira, please. Johnny’s right. You’re not helping the situation at hand. Go change and take Nana on a walk. Johnny, you and I need to talk…”  
“But… I just got home…” I protested. I looked at her but she wouldn’t budge.  
“No Buts. Now go change. AND WEAR A COAT!”  
I began to walk up the stairs when Andy caught up to me and asked “Mira, are you going to finish the story tonight?”  
“Which one Andy?” I asked confused, since I had about 7 of them that we hadn’t finished. We had gotten to the top of the stairs to see a giant sleeping Saint Bernard, Nana, at our feet. I stepped over her and walked into the adjoining room that I shared with the boys.  
“The one with Aurora. Are we gonna do it like we always do?” he said with eager eyes as I walked into the bathroom to change out of my sweaty gear.  
“Of course, Andy. It’s always fun to do it that way.”  
I quickly change into jeans and a tee shirt and go back downstairs to grab the leash, Nana trailing behind me. I attached the leash onto Nana’s collar, grab a flashlight and my coat and walk out of the house. As I started walking down the street in the cold autumn evening, listening to the music coming from my ear buds, I mumble to myself, “Why can’t Johnny ever take Nana on a walk? Why is it always me?” Suddenly Nana started barking at something and pulled me along. I saw a shadow of what looked like a figure in the air, but there was a giant tree in front of me. I thought the shadow was coming from a boy in the tree, so I tied Nana up to a post and begin to climb, worried about the child’s safety.  
“Why does it have to be this tree, though?” I thought, a little agitated. “I don’t want to fall again like I did when I was little.” The sudden memory of me falling out of the same tree when I was little came rushing back to my head. I was about 5 or 6 at the time, and I remember climbing up the tree because I thought I saw a little light, but halfway up, I lost my grip and broke my arm. Worst. Experience. Ever. I reached close to the top and steady myself in a comfortable position, trying to keep balance while gripping the mossy branches. I glanced around and then up at the smaller branches above me.  
“Hello? Is anyone up here?” I cried as I looked around the empty tree. Great, I climbed up here for nothing. I looked through the branches and thought I saw a shadow of some sort, but I turned my head again, learning it was just my imagination. I looked back down at my watch.  
“Crap!” I exclaimed. I quickly got down the tree and untied Nana. I took off running, Nana beside me at an even pace. I made it to the house just in time for Dinner.

***********************

“JOHNNY! COME AND SET THE TABLE!!!! Mira can you grab the glasses and fill them with water?” I walk into the kitchen as Nana goes to her full food bowl while I grab the glasses. I set them on the table and begin to fill them up as Johnny set the table. The door opens and closes and I hear my father’s voice and… Aunt Maggie. Oh Joy. Johnny and I exchanged worried glances as Dad walks in and gives me a hug.  
“How was your day today?” He asked us cheerily.  
“Fine.” We replied in unison. He walked into the kitchen to greet mom when Aunt Maggie walked in.  
“Children! Oh it’s so good to see you! Oh Johnny the other day I thought I saw you. I called you name and you turned around but you went off. I thought it was you but I guess it wasn’t… where is your mother? I should help her with dinner.”  
“Nope, that was me all right.” He muttered, his head down. I giggled at the comment and heard Andy running from Nana upstairs.  
“Obohobohobohohobohbohboho! Awe, Nana Not fair.”  
“She cornered him in the shower again.”  
“Don’t sit in front of the door!” I heard. I laughed pretty hard. Nana had a habit of chasing us into the shower and sitting in front of it until we had finished taking one.  
“Ok fine! You win this time.”  
“Mira, darling, can you bring me the plates?”  
I nodded my head before walking into the kitchen and grabbed some plates off of a shelf.  
“Mira how much Chicken do you want?” my mother asked me.  
“I think that’s enough. I got my English Exam back.”  
“And?”  
“A. Mrs. Sterling loved the essay. Didn’t do so great on the vocabulary portion.”  
“Spelling?”  
“Spelling.”  
“Wow Mira your grades just seem to get even more impressive every time I see you.” Aunt Maggie said, smiling at me and then my parents, like she was plotting something.  
**************************

Now not every family was like our family. My father, Nicholas Darling, was a banker for some bank in central New York City, but the fact that he was not very good with his words set him back in the social society. My mother, Catherine Darling, however, was quite good at choosing her words. She worked for a magazine as an editor. She was kind and gentle, just like most loving mothers, but there was something about her that no one could quite put their finger on, but that was one of the reasons everyone loved her.  
I’m Mira Angela Darling, I’m known around school as the girl with a few natural talents and am a bit of a tomboy, but my physical appearance would never tell you that.  
Johnny and Andy were my typical annoying brothers always sharing typical boy jokes and rough-housing constantly. After a while it just gets super annoying.  
Nana was the most loving dog you would ever meet, for she got her name from caring for us like her own. I’m pretty sure it was her who took care of me when my mother was pregnant with Johnny.  
I have always impressed everyone with my singing and fencing, but my storytelling is the talent everyone admired.  
You see, they had gone from small short simple fairytales, to some of the best action stories anyone had ever heard. Or at least that’s what my writing teachers had said.


End file.
